Pokemon club with a twist
by blackwolf1477
Summary: Haruhi gets a Nintendo Ds. As soon as she presses the button the world turns upside down and they play inside the game. Each person has their Pokemon and different ones to. Lets catch them all
1. Chapter 1

**_The host club adds Mew two._**  
A boy in a light blue uniform sneaks up on another person in a blue uniform. The only two differences are gender and hair color. Then he blows on the persons

shoulder with a smirk.

"AHH!" The boy laughed. Then he saw her face. He coughed to cover his laugh. The girl was blushing. Her brown hair was short but not short enough to cover her eyes.

She was blushing.

"Hikaru uh... Where's Karu?!"

He pulled out something from his pocket. It was an invitation.

"We are doing a slumber party. Only the club knows and is coming. We wanted to know if you could come."

She looked up. Her soft brown eyes were filled with surprise.

"Sure. I'll come and thanks for inviting me."

Hikaru smiled and blushed. Then he left. When he went into the club room he was tackled by a small boy with blond hair.

"Did she say 'yes'?"

Then a man that was tall with black hair and glasses walked over.

"Judging by the way he walked in and his expression yes. Haurhi said yes."

2 DAYS LATER

Haruhi was waiting for the club to pick her up. She had everything. When she looked down the street she saw the limo. When the door opened she was pulled in by

the leader of the club. She jumped out of his reach and landed on Hikaru's lap.

"He he...Uh... Sorry."

Then she slowly got between him and his twin brother. Then she saw something glint on her lap. She picked up a small rectangular device. She was holding a red

Nintendo Ds. It had a picture of her favorite Pokémon. The best experiment in history of Pokémon Mew two.

"Wow! I love Mew two. He is cool."

Then the car suddenly stopped.

"Sorry to bother you but we're here."

They all got out and walked up stairs. Haruhi tried to look calm but she was amazed about the twin's mansion. Then they stopped at a room.

"Haruhi you can change in there. The room next to this one is the room we will be the room."

"Thanks."

As the door closed she quickly changed into pink pajamas. When she walked over she noticed that they were only wearing pajama bottoms. She whimpered and they noticed.

"Oh my stars. Your so cute."

Then Tamiki ran over and hugged her. She growled.

"Tamiki! Get off of me!"

He let her go when Hikaru grabbed him. She was amazed by the fierceness in his eyes. She never seen him like this. Maybe... Was he in love with her. She walked over

to the bed where the other guys were sitting. She pulled out her Nintendo Ds And which was at the pokemon part. There were nine full pages of pokemon that she

could pick from. Then she lifted her finger as the room grew silent. Honi dropped a pen Which echoed through the big room. She started to talk.

"I chose you... Mew two!"

As soon as her finger went on the button something happened that would change their lives. Read the next chapter/episode to find out on the Host club adds Mew two.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

We left off when Haruhi pressed the button on her New red Nintendo Ds. She and the others were blinded by a white light. She tried to jump to Hikaru but felt nothing.

She yelled scarred of what happened to her or them. When she notice that the light was growing dark. She felt as if a hammer hit her head. Just like a candle she was

out in a second. She opened her eyes felling air going into her lungs. She jumped grabbing the air.

"Hiakaru! Where are you?!"

Then she noticed that she was in a forest. She yelled to see if anyone was there. She felt a chunk of her self fall to death. She then noticed that she was on something.

She jumped up to see Kyoya underneath her. She was scarred. All of the host club feared him. I mean he was kinda of cool.

"Huh... Haruhi?"

He started to go in sitting position. He and her looked around each other. Confused of where on earth they were they looked around. Then they finally noticed their

outfits.

"Haruhi... Your wearing a tank top and shorts."

"AAH!"

She looked she was wearing a black and red tank top and knee high shorts. Now Kyoya was a differnt story. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black

vest. He also had long black pants. He still had his glasses and a back pack.

"Uh... Well I can tell your a girl way better."

"How can you -"

She felt the back of her head. She had long hair. Her hair was in a braid. She screamed. She was surprised.

"I'll just keep this on. At least no one will act like I'm a boy from now on."

Then they turned around. They saw an espeon. It ran over and sniffed. It cried out. A boy with strawberry hair ran like it was his life over.

"Haruhi! Oh Gosh I'm glad your okay."

"Wait Hikaru? Your here to? I thought it was only me until l I noticed that someone else was with me."

Kyoya coughed. He surprised Hikaru. Then another boy with strawberry hair ran over. He also stared in disbelief.

"So maybe everyone of the host club came into this world to. I believe we all are in the Pokemon game."

Haruhi noticed the tote bag on the ground. The bag had 29 poke balls and 6 had shadowy figures in them.

"Hey guys. I think that this is my bag."

She threw each poke ball in the air. First was Rayqaza. Then an Articuno with Suicune. Next was Lugia and Celibi. Last but not least was the pokemon she picked. Mew

two. For some reason all of her pokemon bowed down to her.

"Okay... How come I have all legendary's? This is weird."

Then Hikaru walked over. He grabbed to poke balls. He yelled out return as they all went into their poke balls. They stayed silent for a while.

"They only Pokemon that Pokemon bow to is royalty. They have power from the legendary Azelf. They never stop or give up."

"Hold it! How in the world is Haruhi royalty in here."

Every one was silent for a long time. Haruhi was a little bit scarred but thought of something.

"Do all of you have Pokemon. Can't we ride them?"

"Yes. Does everyone have a Pokemon that fly's?"

Hikaru and karu shock their heads.

"I chose you Articuno and Lugia."

Kyoya brought out a dragonite. All stared. He never told anyone about his Pokemon. As soon as they were in the air they were on their own Pokemon journey. Who

knows what they might encounter on their journey. Will they find the rest of there club. Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
